


Relax now

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Samwena, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Season 14. Sam and Rowena are at the Bunker searching for any clue about Michael when she suggest them to have a break.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Relax now

_Relax now_

_Just let me drive those tears away_

_Lay back now_

_And it's all new, it's okay_

**Talk about it-Eman**

Sam and Rowena were sat in the bunker's table with the laptop and many newspapers over it searching for anything that could lead them to Michael. They were alone as everybody was way, hunting or solving personal things and outside despite being in the dark bunker Rowena knew the day was sunny and she sighed, bored and wishing they could go outside.

The redhead pushed away the newspaper she'd been reading along with her books she'd brought and she learned forward staying face to face with Sam who frowned in surprise and he raised his face staring at Rowena's beautiful green eyes.

"What Rowena?" The last months had approached them mainly after the day she d cried in front of him and his heart accelerated with the pretty redhead's proximity, feeling the warmth and sweet scent from her body and he had to control himself not to close the distance between them and have her there.

"We haven't found anything yet." She told him with a smirk casting a look toward the stairs before staring at the man again. "And it's a beautiful day outside so why don't we take a break and have a drink there?"

Despite keeping her posture, inside Rowena felt her heart beat faster in desire for him. Sam had seen all her emotions that day she'd tried to kill him but he hadn't given up on her which made her attraction for him increase, wishing she could feel his strong arms around her smaller body, his fiery kisses so she ran her hands over the newspapers between them, her fingers closer to his, bigger.

Sam raised an eyebrow and seeing the glow in her green eyes, darker and her red lips parted in a sly smile he quickly lowered his head to his laptop again, it was getting harder to hide his attraction for her, his body was getting harder so he said in frustration, angry at himself:

"We have work to do Rowena, it's not some kind of vacation."

"Don't be rude with me and, there is nothing more to look for Samuel." She said slightly frustrated and disappointed for the way he'd talked to her, her eyes flashing and then Rowena got up, filling the glass with the whiskey was there and she started heading toward the stairs, decided to relax alone, as much as she wanted Sam to go with her and not for them to fight.

Sam raised his face in regret by the way he'd talked to the redhead who was there to help without even asking for something in exchange, for whom he wanted an excuse to have some time alone with her so he stood up quickly and in huge steps he reached her at the bottom of the stairs and he turned her to him, his eyes shining in regret and desire seeing the short and beautiful woman who had so much power over him.

"Wait Rowena." She stared at him raising an eyebrow, still annoyed at him but she waited seeing he seemed how regretful he looked and that melted the witch, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked in that way to you."

"You shouldn't." She nodded but her face softened because that puppy eyes Sam was making had conquered her and she said: "I know you're worried about your brother and the others, but for now everything is okay."

"I worry about you too." Sam admitted hoarsely and then he took another step toward her, pressing their chests together and both trembled with the softness and firmness of the other and then Sam took a hand to her face, caressing her gently behind the ear exposed by her ponytail feeling her softness and seeing her blush. The redhead stared at him in surprise, her green eyes shinning before she closed them, losing herself in the delicate touch of his big hand.

"Only you can kill me Sam..." She whispered breathless, her body burning.

"And that doesn't stop Michael of trying to hurt you, I don't want to see you suffering." And staring at the redhead's beautiful face seeing her red lips parting with his caress he whispered making her tremble: "And I wasn't angry at you early, but at myself for not being able to hide how much I want you."

The glass which was in Rowena's hand fell breaking in thousand pieces but they didn't pay attention as Rowena opened her eyes in shock, her green eyes shinning and lips parted at his declaration and Sam kept caressing her flushed ear and then she shook her head slightly barely believing in what she'd heard and she whispered with passion, her pulse accelerated for him:

"Don't hide it..." The hunter saw the desire in her green and sly eyes, her red and sensual lips driving him crazy for the redhead witch so he said hoarsely, his eyes dark with desire:

"So let me relax you..." And Sam's lips met Rowena's with passion, his free hand going to her back and pressing her to his firm chest, feeling her curves molding to his body with perfection.

Rowena's small and talented hands went to Sam's nape, her fingers wrapping around his long hair as she kissed him with the same passion, parting her lips for his tongue which met hers and soon were fighting for control leaving them breathless.

Sam's hand caressed Rowena's back in a soft but passionate way involving her completely and making the witch tremble, melting in his arms and she ran her nails against his nape provoking him in a way only she could do.

Feeling Rowena's hand playing with the buttons of his flannel shirt Sam then took his hands to her waist and raised her in his arms and Rowena quickly wrapped her legs around him as they headed toward the hunter's bedroom knowing they had the whole afternoon for them, alone


End file.
